<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*shocked expression* YOU’RE ENGLISH??? by TooAwkwardToFunction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825324">*shocked expression* YOU’RE ENGLISH???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAwkwardToFunction/pseuds/TooAwkwardToFunction'>TooAwkwardToFunction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimensional Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, He looks at the camera like he’s on the office, M/M, MCU with the real world, Memes??, They think he’s joking, Tom is English, i dunno, im making this up as i go, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAwkwardToFunction/pseuds/TooAwkwardToFunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Thanos, Tony remembers dying. He felt it, he knew he was gone...so why is he waking up in a random hotel room with the rest of the Avengers there? Tony has to figure out what sort of alternate dimension he’s in, how to get back (if possible), and deal with a small, sassy British version of Peter Parker.</p><p>(I can’t do summaries. It’s funny, just read it, please)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What the fuck is a Ruffalo???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony felt...odd. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the splitting headache, or the fact that every time he tried to open his eyes they’d shut against the bright light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was because he had no idea where that light was coming from.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was at the compound, they found a way to bring half the universe back...Thanos found them from the past, and he was attacking. He...hugged Peter and then…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sat bolt upright, tearing whatever sheets he had laying over him along with the sudden motion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The room was unfamiliar to him, to put it simply. Soft white sheets, a king sized bed with a suit hanging up from the handle of a closet door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He winced away from the sunlight pouring in from the windows to his right, instead focusing on the dull buzzing. Was that inside his head? Or—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He spotted the phone a few feet away, on a glass side table. He watched, almost mechanically, as his arm moved forward to snatch it up from where it rang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes flew up and down his exposed skin, no sign of any burning or scarring in sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was impossible...he knew it was impossible. He felt the stones searing into his flesh, burying into his skin and controlling his blood flow for a few precious seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But now...nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sight made his skin crawl. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of dread that settled in his stomach, instead squinting at the screen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t any name he recognized, but a part of him knew it was important. He lifted a shaking finger to answer the call, quickly pressing it to his ear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” His voice was raw, unfamiliar to him. He needed a glass of water...or alcohol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whichever he found first. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was silence on the other end of the call. He swallowed down the sting in his throat, examining the suit hanging a few feet away with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“H...hello?” He tried again, swallowing the dryness in his throat. Jeez, whoever this ‘Chris Evans’ was, he was a dick. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tony?” The voice came out softly, surprised. But Tony knew it, he’d recognize that low noise, slightly annoying in his own mind, however endearing others found it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His heart caught in his throat, and he had to steady himself by sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Capsicle, you will not believe…” He paused, running his free hand along the sheets next to him, his brows furrowed at the unfamiliar cotton. “I’m not supposed to be alive, am I?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He almost dropped the phone when he heard the wet laugh on the other line. “You <em>died</em>,” Steve said, taking in a shaky breath. “You saved all of us, but it was too much. You... <em> asshole </em> ,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s some pretty strong language,” Tony found some of his cockiness returning, moving to stand and approach the window. He peered out cautiously, watching a few birds fly by, the familiar skyline of good ole NYC greeting him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He blinked away the spots in his vision, his eyes downcast as he watched traffic roll by, cars looking more like ants from his height. “I don’t...how did we get here, Cap?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“I’m assuming we’re in the same place, then,” He heard movement on his part for a second, then Steve hummed. “New York? I don’t...we were at your cabin. We...there was a funeral, and then I…” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony stepped away from the glass, running a hand along his chin as he dared to venture out of the simple room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It seemed almost like a hotel, a flat screen tv and couches splayed near another floor to ceiling window, a small kitchen on the left, dress shoes by the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shuffled his way towards the counter, spotting a lone card standing out on the smooth surface. “Hey...meet me in room 803,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The call ended abruptly, and Tony couldn’t muster any annoyance, instead placing the phone next to the hotel room card, collapsing into the nearest barstool.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He placed his head in his hands, rubbing his temples as he tried to understand what happened, how he got here, how he wasn’t...well, dead. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door slammed open, and without a second to comprehend what it was, Tony was engulfed in a hug. He spluttered for a moment, patting Steve’s back for a moment as his brain started working.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve pulled away just as quickly, looking as if he was burned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tony...you,” He looked him over for a moment, and Tony returned the favor. He looked the same, sweatpants and a plain white shirt, bare feet against carpet. He seemed to have more bags under his eyes, and his hair looked less…perfect. “Your arc reactor,” Steve whispered, crossing his arms quickly as Tony processed his words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What about it...what the fuck?” His Hans was met with smooth skin, not a hint of metal in sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He nearly tore his shirt off, standing in his panic to examine his own chest. It was skin. Purely human, no glowing technology, no gaping hole in his chest, no scars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What the hell was happening? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“There are a bunch of weird names in my phone,” Steve decided on, leaving Tony in his shock as he pulled said device from his pocket. “Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackey, you answered ‘RDJ’. I don’t know what it stood for but it had your face as the profile so I...well I got admittedly a little too excited,” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening to us, Cap? Where even are we,” Tony moved past him, falling onto the couch, a hand still placed over his heart. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Steve lingered for a moment, before approaching him, plopping himself down next to Tony.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at him quickly, then leaned on his knees, staring at the glass coffee table. They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say…or having too much to say and not knowing what to start with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It, of course, was interrupted with a dazed looking Bruce Banner. <em> Human </em>Bruce Banner, in jeans and a blue button up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>is a Ruffalo?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So they were all here. He was met with many tears, even cried himself when Nat showed up, ready to kick someone’s ass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All of them were equally as confused as Tony, each of them remembering a different series of events. Natasha remembered up until she died, same with Tony.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve remembered returning the stones and returning to Peggy Carter, his first love.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bruce remembered up until Tony’s funeral, same with Clint, and they were all at a sort of crossroads.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’d taken up the couches, not daring to turn the television on for fear of what they’d find. Tony was in the middle of explaining his missing arc reactor when there was a knock at the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They all froze, Natasha standing immediately at the sound. Tony stood a few seconds after, carefully moving towards the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it could be...I dunno, who was your friend, Thor?” The god of thunder, looking more fit then he remembered but still as exhausted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Valkyrie would not come...not this soon,” He answered, his eyes trained on the door with the rest of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Pepper?” Clint suggested, picking at the cuff of his pants. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, I’m fucking finding out,” Tony reached the door, placing his hand on the knob for a second before jerking the door open. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A startled looking Peter Parker stood in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony had to resist dropping his jaw, his entire body tensing to rush towards him and hug him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter, who was holding his phone in one hand and a coffee in the other, his posture relaxed and eyebrows quirked up, smiled, confused, at Tony. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wha—” Tony grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him into the room with them, slamming the door behind both of them. Peter looked startled at the avengers gathered in front of him, looking sort of relieved at his intrusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony didn’t worry about them, though, he was more focused on the fact that Peter was here. In front of him. In his grasp. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It felt like a dream. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how happy I am to see you alive,” Tony managed, his eyes burning with the lump building in his throat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter turned, opening and closing his mouth for a moment, then he said something that sent shivers down Tony’s spine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Robert,” A single eyebrow quirked up as he spoke, some sort of British accent covering his pronunciation of the unfamiliar name. “Are you okay?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This must be some INTENSE METHOD ACTING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony learns that apparently he’s RDJ, and the MCU is his life instead of a fictional universe. Also, Peter is actually Tom???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back! With more of this story! Because! Yeah! Anyways, the update schedule for this fic is going to be very erratic because it took me a really long time to try and word this chapter right. More to come sometime in the future...probably. Comment if you wanna, or don’t because either way it’s super chill. (Also I have a Tumblr: @thatonedudeinthecorner). Until next time!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This Peter lookalike continued to stare at Tony for a solid five minutes, watching as he opened and closed his mouth in confusion. The rest of the avengers were just as confused, Steve recognizing ‘Robert’ as the ‘r’ in RDJ from his phone. <br/><br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thousand different questions were running through his head. <br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was Robert? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was there this...Peter...standing in front of him looking at him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was crazy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>British</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem surprised,” The Peter imposter in front of him added after a moment of silence, smiling awkwardly at everyone. “I mean, I just got a text when I was driving towards the interview at,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped holding his phone out for emphasis, turning it towards him while he checked the time. Tony sent a panicked look over his shoulder to the other Avengers, who for the most part shrugged helplessly at him. The jerks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “12? I suppose we won’t make it there for 12, but the filming doesn’t start until 2 and I think I could convince my stylist to…” He trailed off, tugging on the collar of his jean jacket as he spoke, twisting his lips at Tony. “Are you feeling alright? You look positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m,” His throat was feeling sore again, and most of it was just from his emotional distress. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid’s eyes widened and he looked between Tony and the other avengers for a moment. “Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I get it,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...what are you getting?” Tony squinted his eyes at the carbon copy of Peter, watching as he rolled his eyes and grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>“This is some sort of intense </span><em><span>method</span></em> <em><span>acting</span></em><span>!!” </span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>??” All of the Avengers said in unison, then Bruce broke off, laughing uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes sense. You’re all here as a...as a prank, and you’re in the middle of a really intense </span>
  <em>
    <span>method acting session</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” His expression faltered for a second, and he stared at his coffee for a while. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t make that much sense. I didn’t even know I was coming here until I got a message from...oh they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his phone into his pocket, holding up his index fingers at Tony in a ‘hold on’ gesture, running over to the counter to set his coffee down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what he’s talking about?” Clint whispered to Cap, who turned to answer, but Thor butted in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The two of them turned to Thor, trying to explain the whole Civil War thing to him while he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The british kid slid back in front of Tony, clearing his throat. “I’ve been working a lot with my American accent, so I think I’m up for the whole…” He made a gesture between pointing at himself and tapping his head, eventually hiding his hands in his armpits, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter-ish gesture that gave Tony goosebumps. “Spider-Man thing,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The...Spider-Man thing? Real quick, explain to me what that thing is?” Tony watched as the kid contemplated his words, looking at him with his eyebrows scrunched up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know...Peter Parker...uh,” He cleared his throat, bouncing on the balls of his feet for a moment. “Uh, Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of nausea hit Tony, the kid in front of him sounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly like Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but without any soot smeared across his face, tears in his eyes as he tripped over rubble, disintegrating into thin air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was snapped out of his daze when Peter, no, the Peter imposter helped steady Tony by placing his hands on his shoulders. “Hey man, let's get you a seat, hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn’t argue as he led him towards the couch, nodding towards the other Avengers as he sat him down carefully. “Your voice,” He muttered to himself, watching as the kid cocked his head at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be sick,” He said, not hearing Tony’s musings. “Maybe you’ve got a temperature. I’ll get you some water,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no,” Tony grabbed his wrist as the Peter doppelgänger got up from his crouch, watching as he waited for Tony to continue. “I’m fine just...sit down will you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He risked a glance at the other Avengers, who moved closer to the kitchen to give the two a moment. “Yeah of course,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sick or anything, but I just...I’m really confused,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, you look really out of it, to be honest,” The Peter lookalike laughed slightly, quickly pulling his phone from his pocket. “I’ll text the driver that we need a minute. Do I need to cancel the shoot? We can always do next week,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot? Driver? I don’t know who you’re talking about!” Tony exploded, standing up abruptly. “All I know is that I...there were the infinity stones and then I snapped and now...I’m here,” He gestured towards the others in the kitchen. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” He turned quickly to face the kid, who looked...amused? “Like in Endgame? Is this...is this part of the whole joke?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Endgame</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He watched as he looked at Tony as if he were crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” The kid placed his phone down on the coffee table slowly, never breaking eye contact. “Like the movie? Tony Stark gets the infinity stones and snaps them away, dying in the process?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He felt the room freeze, everyone holding their breaths as this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span> talked so casually about what had just happened in their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the same one where Black Widow dies, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>devastated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it turned out alright. The studio called it the Blip or something, the five years between Infinity War and Endgame?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...what?” Tony crossed his arms, moving to sit back down as he stared at the Peter clone with a new sort of weariness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>movies</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Movies?” Tony breathed, watching as the kid stared at him incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking?” Tony shook his head, and the carbon copy of Peter laughed. “You’re taking this really far, I’m impressed,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out another breathy laugh. “Okay, so you’re explaining the exact plot of Marvel movies, based off of superheroes. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>fictional</span>
  </em>
  <span> universe where you play, as in act for, Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. I play,” He gestured towards his chest. “Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. It’s not real, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>actors</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re...serious?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” The actor rolled his eyes. “Robert, please talk to me like a normal person so I don’t think I’m crazy. So I don’t think you’re crazy. You’re being </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> convincing,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t understand. This must be some parallel universe. I have no idea what this Marvel fictional universe is, but apparently I’ve lived it. I’m Tony Stark,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid stared at him blankly for a moment. “You’re insane, Robert, insane,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re insane! I don’t know who Robert is!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You!” The kid stood up, taking a step back as he pointed at Tony. “You’re Robert Downey Jr., and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony Stark! Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tom Holland, not Spider-Man!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom? Your name is Tom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom </span>
  </em>
  <span>cried, exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation,” Tony tried again, realizing they both didn’t believe one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop acting. I’m starting to freak out here,” Tom begged, his eyes genuine with confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not acting. I’m obviously not who you think I am. I don’t know what’s happening, but for some reason, I’m not in the right world,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stared at Tom for a moment, and he must’ve found some truth to the other’s words, because the kid sat down next to Tony, continuing to hold his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think you’re Tony Stark? That this is some alternate reality and I’m supposed to be Peter Parker?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded slowly. “Apparently,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Tom grabbed at his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. “Why did it have to be today of all days. We have an interview,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think some interview is the least of our worries,” Tony added, hesitating before placing a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well when you say it like that I sound like a bloody idiot,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll work on it,” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back at it again with the Peter Parker trash. I’ve been playing around with this idea in my head for months now but every time I sat down to actually type something out, my brain would literally “lol, noob” and Yeet out of existence. I’m finally putting this into words...kind of. I hope people find this as interesting as I’m trying to make it!! Okay, I’m too awkward for this, please read and comment!! (Also I have a tumblr now @thatonedudeinthecorner). ¡ADIOS!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>